


In Silence

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	In Silence

Sam watches in silence as the man he loves, the man who is his everything, his world, his reason for exitance sits on the floor, arms wrapped around his legs as he sobs uncontrollably. He wishes he could go to him, wishes he could touch him and tell him that everything will be alright, but he knows that is a lie. Even if he could get close enough, he couldn’t touch him, not now, he’s nothing but a spirit, the ghostly remains of what he was. His body is laying on the bed, cold, dead, lifeless. He wants to be able to make Dean know that he’s at peace, but that too is a lie, he isn’t at peace, he will never be, not until his body is nothing but ash. He can see the resolve on Dean’s face, and watches as he leaves the room, a feeling of dread filling him. Dean can’t be doing what he thinks he is, but later, when he feels himself being drawn back into his body, his last thought before forgetting all of what he has seen since his death is “No, no Dean, don’t damn yourself, not for me, I’m not worth it,”. But of course, he won’t remember this when he comes to, won’t remember seeing Dean so lost that he would sell his soul to bring him back.


End file.
